


Off to See the World

by TheBuggu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute things, Established Relationship, He signs a lot, M/M, Mute!Link, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: Calamity Ganon: Defeated.Link and Sidon: Taking a much needed vacation and Link's leading the way to a mysterious destination.





	Off to See the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DyraDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles/gifts).



> This was commissioned by the lovely dyradoodles!!! Please enjoy ;D

“Link, I don’t mean to sound impatient, my dear, but are we almost there?”

A chuckle came from Link as he glanced over his shoulder to Sidon. The Zora prince was following behind him, several feet of space between them. Sidon was huffing more noticeably  than usual as well and his pale cheeks with flushed with red tint; Link couldn’t help but to smile in amusement.

The Hylian spun on his heels, trekking up the path’s ascending slope backwards, and waved in encouragement. ‘ _ Not too much farther. _ ’ His hands flicked back and forth casually.

“Of course,” Sidon muttered between harsh gasps. “I have faith that this mysterious place you wanted to show me is worth being out of breath for.”

Link cackled with glee and immediately turned back. While Sidon was as fast lighting in the water, and could jump impeccable heights from it, exerting and physical activities outside of water seemed to be a different story. But, regardless, Sidon was doing his best--Tuft Mountain even took the wind out of Link the first time he explored it.

“Honestly,” Sidon mused with a content tone, despite how often he inhaled, “this has been such an amazing week. No Calamity Ganon, no duties to attend to, seeing so many new places...I never thought I’d see real peace like this in all my life.”

The pair had departed Zora’s Domain exactly seven days ago after Link’s return from his final battle with Ganon; one he never expected to walk away from. But here he was with Sidon, walking up grassy hills with a breathtaking view. The sky was deep blue, with thick and fluffy clouds rolling by. Faint winds followed behind them and gently nudged them on, and petals and grass flew freely in the air. 

Link perked up when he spotted a steep cliff on the edge of the mountain’s path and gestured for Sidon to follow. He guided the Zora the flat side of the cliff, perched upon it, and watched as Sidon gazed below to Lurelin village. From their vantage point, they saw how the little fishing village was coated with a thick morning fog, but most of the people were still sleeping. Sidon made an interested hum and sat down beside Link; taking the opportunity to catch his breath.

“I haven't traveled this far south, so I’m glad we stayed the night in Lurelin. I want to speak with my father and the elders to propose a new trade route. How splendid it’d be if we all pitched in to help one another.”

He nodded in agreement and leaned closer to Sidon. He could feel the Zora’s muscular arm against his back and warmth filled him. He could spend the rest of his days like this, living a simple life with Sidon. Fingers explored his forehead and Link slowly pressed his head into the touch; he watched as Sidon’s white fingertips tucked his bangs away from his eyes and smiled.

“I’m jealous, Link. Your hair is so beautiful and feels soft.”

Link stuck his tongue out and grabbed the Zora’s wrist, nestling his cheek against the rough, sandpaper texture of Sidon’s palm. ‘ _ But I like how your scales feel. _ ’ He retorted and gave the palm one last nuzzle.

“Do you now?” Sidon asked with a teasing tone of his own and before Link knew it, he was captured in a powerful hug. Sidon easily scooped Link up against his chest  and pecked short kisses all along the Hylian’s head. “Did you bring me all the way up here just to fish for compliments?”

Link’s hands squirmed for free and he replied with a quick, ‘ _ We’re not there yet, silly. _ ’

Sidon made a disappointed sigh and released Link with a final kiss onto his forehead. “More walking then.” He pushed himself up and offered a hand down to Link.

Eagerly, Link all-but-jumped up on his feet and broke into a jog past the Zora. They were really close to his destination, but the last ten or twenty feet of the path was the steepest climb. Link crawled ahead, minding his footing and digging his hands into fistfuls of gravel and rubble.

“Oh my. Too bad I’m not a Goron right now,” Sidon mused from behind and followed Link in an awkward mimic of crawling on all fours. “Let’s see...what is so interesting that it’s kept all the way up here? Treasure?

Link laughed and squatted down. He turned around and stretched a hand down at Sidon; helping to pull the Zora up when he got in reach.

“A weapon?” Sidon pressed on when Link shook his head firmly and smiled. “It must be some sort of powerful magic that can grant a wish! ...No?”

Link shrugged innocently, but his face wore a knowing grin as he watched Sidon climb past him. The Zora prince grunted heavily as he hoisted himself up collapsed on the flat mountaintop.

“Aright, Link. I’m here,” Sidon said in relief. “Now, what’s so…”

Link climbed after Sidon and simply sat beside the Zora, watching in delight as his face lit up in surprise. Sidon’s bewildered expression fell towards the shallow pool of water waiting before them. The body was in the shape of a heart and the water was pure and crystal clear; it caught the sun ray’s just perfectly and shimmered in beauty. A variety of purple, yellow, and pink flowers were spread all throughout the grass, swaying slowly in the wind.

_‘It’s called Lover’s Pond,_ ’ Link explained after a few seconds of silence, still finding . ‘ _Legend says that you meet your soulmate here._ ’ 

“It’s...so…” Sidon tore his stare away from the pond and gazed at Link. “It’s gorgeous. I’ve never seen anything like it before, Link.”

_ ‘I could have just told you where we were going, but it’s something you have to see first, don’t you think? _ ’

“Yeah…” Sidon nodded. His fins were stilled wilted humbly as the shock was still very present on his face. He pulled Link to sit at his side and gave a soft and affectionate kiss to the Hylian’s temple. “It’s amazing, Link. Thank you for bringing me.”

Link closed his eyes and relaxed against Sidon.

Sometimes it was the journey that mattered more than the destination, but for Link the destination was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Lover's Pond is a real place.  
> https://i.redd.it/3mmzabd085qy.jpg


End file.
